


Finally.. You're Home

by txtlela56



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is a whiny baby at first, Blowjobs, Blushing, Body Worship, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dom!Beomgyu, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Riding, Smut, Sub!Taehyun, Taehyun is a cutie, Whining, Yeah I said that, handjobs, it's really cute tbh, just a little, you will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtlela56/pseuds/txtlela56
Summary: Beomgyu was home alone all day and he was bored!! It wasn't until Taehyun came home that Beomgyu's boredom finally went away, but another feeling suddenly came over him...
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	Finally.. You're Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mention it, but they are dating in this fic, and Taehyun is an adult so don't @ me.

It was 8 pm and Beomgyu was so BORED!! He had to stay home today due to his doctor recommending him to stay home. He had sprained his ankle the day prior, early in the morning. Taehyun stayed with him all the rest of that day to make sure Beomgyu was well cared for and so he could help him get around the house. While he hates to leave Beomgyu alone, he had to go and record the next day in order for the group to continue moving forward. Beomgyu was all alone all day, and the rest of the members were gone too!!

Beomgyu did have some house chores to do, and he did them all as best he could. He was still bored!! Nothing was the same without someone else, especially Taehyun. Taehyun was always there to fill in the gaps.

"When will you come back?" Beomgyu whined to himself on the couch. Just then he heard the sound of keys shuffling. He perked his head up to find the source of the noise. It was coming from the front door. The door opened and Beomgyu quickly got up.

"I'm home!" Taehyun yelled from the door. He closed the door behind him and began to take his shoes off. Beomgyu ran to the door and slid across the floor. Taehyun looked up and saw Beomgyu running towards him. Wait he was RUNNING TOWARDS HIM WITH A SPRAINED ANKLE. "Beomgyu you're not supposed to-!" Taehyun was cut off from getting pushed against the door by Beomgyu. Beomgyu tackled him against the door and deeply kissed his lover. Taehyun blushed heavily, not expecting Beomgyu to pounce on him. He kissed him back of course.

"You were gone for so loooong!" Beomgyu whined. He was getting impatient and rubbed his cheek against Taehyun's. "I was so BORED!" Beomgyu wrapped his arms around Taehyun's neck and Taehyun pulled him close by his waist.

"You're not supposed to be walking around with your sprained ankle baby. Let alone running!" Taehyun exclaimed. Beomgyu pouted.

"But I couldn't wait to see you!" Taehyun sighed.

"Did you miss me that much?" Taehyun said as he pinched Beomgyu's cheek.

"Yeah.. I _really_ missed you.." Beomgyu said with a pout. _Cute_. Taehyun patted Beomgyu's head and hugged him.

"I know you did baby, let me change and I will cuddle with you on the couch, huh? How does that sound?" Beomgyu gave Taehyun the cutest smile and nodded.

"Okay!" Beomgyu kissed Taehyun again, this time it was a wet kiss.

"So messy~" Taehyun teased as he rubbed Beomgyu's cheek. Beomgyu smiled at him lovingly. "Now I'm carrying you back to the couch and you stay there!" Beomgyu rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to baby me but okay.." Beomgyu wrapped his arms around Taehyun's neck and hopped into him. Taehyun held him by his thighs and carried him to the living room. He sat him down on the couch gently.

"I'll be back." Beomgyu nodded. "And stay there." Taehyun commanded as he turned around and walked into the bedroom. Beomgyu sat on the couch and tried to look into the bedroom from where he was sitting, but Taehyun couldn't be seen from where he was. Beomgyu sat back and relaxed into the couch. He was alone all day just to be left alone aGAIN! He better come back soon. Beomgyu grabbed the pillow next to him and carefully examined it. You could tell he was bored, he was looking at a pillow. A pillow of all things. And examining it??

He sighed and placed it in his lap. The movement caused friction on a certain part of his body, making him let out a whine. He covered his mouth quickly, not wanting Taehyun to hear his accidental moan. He stayed still for a few seconds, nothing happened. He relaxed and sighed again. _Let's not do that again._

Taehyun came walking in, he was wearing a sweater that looked absolutely cute on him. One that Beomgyu really loved on him. It hanged off his shoulder a little bit and Beomgyu liked it _a lot_. Beomgyu immediately got up after seeing him and hugged him. The pillow got thrown across the floor.

"I missed you so much." Beomgyu said as he gave Taehyun puppy eyes. Taehyun gave him a soft smile.

"I know you did baby~" Taehyun said as he caressed Beomgyu's cheek. "But why did you get up again?" Beomgyu pouted. He was right, he shouldn't be up. Taehyun sighed once more. "Why don't we cuddle on the couch, my love?" Beomgyu nodded and followed him to the couch. Taehyun sat down and patted next to him, motioning for Beomgyu to sit. Beomgyu complied and plopped down next to Taehyun, cuddling with him and nuzzled his head into his neck.   
"Did you have a good day today?" Beomgyu whined in response.

"No!" Beomgyu pouted. Taehyun cooed silently at Beomgyu's response.

"Because you missed me. Is that right?" Beomgyu nodded. Taehyun sighed and turned his body around so he could lay down on the couch, with Beomgyu laying on top of him. "I'm sorry baby~ I'm here now aren't I?"

"But it was boring without you!" Beomgyu pouted. Taehyun kissed his cheek.

"Want me to make it up to you?" Beomgyu nodded and kissed Taehyun. "How do you want me to make it up to you?" Beomgyu thought for a moment. Well... he was a little horny. Beomgyu fixed his position to where he was straddling Taehyun.

"I think I have something in mind~" Beomgyu said seductively. Oh fuck.. Taehyun thought. Taehyun blushed at Beomgyu's words and gulped.

"W-well what is i-it?" It's not that Taehyun was scared or didn't want to do it. He was just really shy about it. He was only intimate with Beomgyu once before and that was a while ago. It was his first time, and he really didn't do the best. However, Beomgyu did guide him through it.

Beomgyu leaned down to whisper in Taehyun's ear. "How about you suck Hyung off, hm?" Beomgyu said seductively. Gosh those words went straight to Taehyun's dick. Taehyun nodded, too shy to say anything back. Beomgyu smirked at Taehyun's reaction and chuckled. "Cute~" Beomgyu pinched Taehyun's cheeks. Taehyun whined in annoyance.

Beomgyu then sat up and pulled Taehyun up with him.  
"On the floor baby." Beomgyu commanded. Taehyun did as he was told and got on his knees in front of the couch. Beomgyu undid his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear, in one swift motion. His penis happily springing out. Taehyun's eyes widened at the sudden length in front of him. Beomgyu smirked at this. Taehyun was so cute, even when he was about to suck his dick.

Taehyun leaned forward and grabbed hold of Beomgyu's penis. Taehyun marveled at it, despite having seen it before. He took the head into his mouth and gently sucked on the tip. Beomgyu smiled in satisfaction, Taehyun was always gentle with him and he knew that this was going to feel so good. Taehyun then twisted his hand around Beomgyu's penis as he gently sucked the tip. Beomgyu let out a long sigh.

"Come on baby, stop teasing. I know you can take it all in." Beomgyu said as he laced his fingers in Taehyun's hair. Taehyun looked up at him, with Beomgyu's penis still in his mouth, and hummed. Beomgyu groaned, the vibrations sent sensations throughout his body. Taehyun took in all of Beomgyu's penis at once, making Beomgyu throw his head back and gasp. He pulled back and twisted his hand around Beomgyu's penis again before going all the way down again. Beomgyu groaned and pulled at Taehyun's hair, making him whine. Taehyun choked a bit from whining and pulled away, quickly replacing his mouth with his hand.   
"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to pull so hard." Beomgyu said as he rubbed Taehyun's cheek. Taehyun smiled lightly and then moved his hand a little faster.   
"Ah, ah, that was not an invITATION-" Beomgyu was cut off from Taehyun taking in all of him at once again. Beomgyu groaned and threw his head back. Gosh Taehyun has gotten better..

Taehyun pulled back a little and focused on sucking the tip while using his hand on the rest.

"Have you been watching a lot of porn or something? Because, gosh, you're doing so _so_ good. Better than I thought.. I feel like I'm in heaven." Beomgyu moaned as he kneaded Taehyun's hair. Taehyun cutely looked up at Beomgyu, still sucking his tip. Beomgyu looked away. "Gosh you're so cute, it's hard to handle with you sucking me off." Taehyun was sure to take note of that and smiled. He then took in a little more of Beomgyu and bobbed his head on his penis. Beomgyu sighed and groaned, clearly pleased from Taehyun's magic touch. ~~_More like his magic mouth_~~. Taehyun pulled away again, this time he twisted his hand faster. He looked up to Beomgyu and gave him a pleading look. Beomgyu looked back briefly and noticed it.

"What?" Beomgyu questioned, trying hard not to loose control of his facial features. Taehyun bucked his hips up against the couch and whined. "You want to ride me baby?" Taehyun nodded furiously.

"Please daddy." Taehyun said in a whiny voice, barely over a whisper. Taehyun blushed immediately after saying that and looked down in embarrassment. Beomgyu blinked twice. Did he hear that right? He's not going crazy is he? Did Taehyun just call him.. daddy?..  
Beomgyu looked back at Taehyun, biting his lip. Taehyun was looking up at him with a pleading look and lightly grinding his hips against the floor.

"Y-you..?" Beomgyu stuttered, not knowing what to say. Taehyun sucked on Beomgyu's tip a little bit more before pulling away with a 'pop'.

"Please daddy, let me ride you." Taehyun pleaded shyly. He leaned down to lick a long stripe from the base to the tip of Beomgyu's penis. Taehyun looked up at Beomgyu as he put the tip in his mouth. Beomgyu shuttered. Yeah he wasn't going crazy, Taehyun did just call him daddy. What's so shocking is Taehyun wouldn't seem to be the type to say daddy.. but he just did.

"Y-yeah, come sit on my lap baby." Beomgyu said as he patted his thigh. Taehyun smiled shyly and let go of Beomgyu's penis. Taehyun sat on Beomgyu's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Did you call me daddy, baby?" Taehyun blushed and looked away. He nodded slowly. Beomgyu smirked. He could get used to this. "Why don't we take off your clothes, hm?" Beomgyu whispered in Taehyun's ear. Taehyun nodded and leaned back a little to take off his shirt while Beomgyu unbuttoned Taehyun's pants. Taehyun stood up and pulled off his pants, along with his underwear. "Such a beautiful baby~ Aren't you?~" Taehyun blushed as he popped back onto Beomgyu's lap.

"You're prettier.." Taehyun said as he burried his face into Beomgyu's neck. Beomgyu rolled his eyes. He did not want Taehyun to feel any lesser of himself, and he had just the right plan up his sleeve. Beomgyu carried Taehyun and laid him down on the couch.

"But no one has such a pretty little cock like you do~" Beomgyu said as he trailed his finger from the base of Taehyun's penis to the tip. Taehyun whined from the contact, wanting more. "And you have such a handsome face," Beomgyu cupped Taehyun's face and trailed his hand down to Taehyun's asshole, "and a pretty little hole~" Taehyun's hole twitched at the contact. Taehyun blushed madly. Don't get him wrong, he really loved the attention Beomgyu was giving him, but it was so dirty..   
"Open your mouth baby~" Beomgyu cooed.

Taehyun complied and opened his mouth, Beomgyu immediately shoved his fingers in. Taehyun sucked on his fingers and lathered them with his spit.

"You have such a wonderful body baby," Beomgyu trailed his other hand up the side of Taehyun's torso, "perfect curves and everything." Taehyun stared at him in awe the entire time, amazed by how Beomgyu, the most beautiful person he has ever seen, was showering him with compliments. "Your legs are absolutely wonderful, and your thighs are just phenomenal." Beomgyu said as he rubbed Taehyun's thigh. He then took his fingers out of Taehyun's mouth and leaned forward. "Your nose is perfect," Beomgyu rubbed his nose against Taehyun's, "and your eyes.." Beomgyu looked into Taehyun's eyes, "they hold the entire universe in them. I never want to stop looking into your eyes." Beomgyu inserted a finger in Taehyun's hole without warning, making Taehyun squeak. Beomgyu smirked at that. "And the cute little noises you make~" Beomgyu shoved his finger in as far as he could go. Taehyun let out a small moan in response. "I could listen to you make those noises all day~" Beomgyu said as he leaned in to give Taehyun a big, sloppy kiss.

Taehyun was, by far, flustered from all of the compliments Beomgyu gave him, but he didn't know exactly how to respond. He was so enticed by every word that came from Beomgyu's mouth, nothing else really mattered to him. Beomgyu was everything to him, and he was here to listen to him no matter how flustered he got or how dirty his words were. He loved ever bit of it and couldn't of asked for more.

Beomgyu wiggled his finger inside of Taehyun's hole. Taehyun winced at the feeling, having a mixture of pain and pleasure. His penis had also started to drip pre-cum onto his stomach.

"Don't worry baby, it'll go away. Just bear with me." Beomgyu said as he kissed Taehyun's cheek. Taehyun nodded and wrapped his arms around Beomgyu's neck as Beomgyu entered a second and then a third finger.   
"Okay baby, I think you're all stretched out now." Beomgyu said as he took his fingers out. Taehyun nodded and held his arms out to Beomgyu so he could pick him up. Beomgyu smiled fondly and wrapped his arms around his torso to plop Taehyun back onto Beomgyu's lap.  
"Now if you're gonna ride me baby.. you're gonna have to be more vocal, or else I won't let you cum." Taehyun frowned. He didn't want to be prevented from cumming, he was already dripping pre-cum from previous actions. Plus he was super embarrassed and shy.

"Okay daddy." Taehyun said in response. Beomgyu pinched his nipples suddenly, making him squeak. Taehyun leaked a little more pre-cum.

"Okay, come on baby." Beomgyu grabbed Taehyun by his hips and slowly pulled him down onto his length. Beomgyu let out a groan as Taehyun winced, taking in all of Beomgyu's length. "Relax baby, come on. You can move, right?" Taehyun nodded and held onto both of Beomgyu's shoulders. Taehyun slowly started to move his hips up and down, letting out little moans. "That's it baby~" Beomgyu encouraged. Taehyun looked lovingly into Beomgyu's eyes as he continued on.

"Feels so good daddy~" Taehyun moaned out as he threw his head back.

"Come on~ Faster baby~" Beomgyu encouraged. Taehyun moved his hips faster and started to moan louder. Taehyun angled his hips differently making him and Beomgyu moan aloud.

"You feel so good inside of me daddy! So _so_ good!" Taehyun drooled. He then started to go faster, wanting to reach the high he desperately wanted. Beomgyu found this moment to rock his hips into Taehyun. Taehyun moaned loudly at the sudden change in movement, Beomgyu having hit his prostate almost dead on.

"Did I find it?~"

"Yes daddy! Yes you did please! Please keep going!" Taehyun moaned out as he bounced on Beomgyu faster. Beomgyu continued to rock his hips up to meet Taehyun's and started a rhythm.

Taehyun moaning right in front of Beomgyu was a sight to see, and Beomgyu had front row seat to see it. It was more than just a beautiful sight, it was what Beomgyu wanted to see for so long. Yes, he had fucked Taehyun before, but he wasn't ever this close to his face while doing so.

Beomgyu leaned forward and planted a messy kiss onto Taehyun's lips. Taehyun kissed back, having it be a little messy with drool from the movement of repeatedly bouncing on Beomgyu's penis. Beomgyu nipped at his lips, and Taehyun opened his mouth in response. Beomgyu immediately stuck his tongue in Taehyun's mouth, exploring every inch he could. Taehyun mumbled something while their lips were still attached. Beomgyu pulled away, a trail of spit connecting them.

"What is it baby?" Beomgyu asked breathlessly. Taehyun let out a loud moan.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Taehyun screamed out.

"Go on and cum baby~" Beomgyu cooed as he rocked his hips as fast as he could. Beomgyu reached his hand down to jerk off Taehyun. Taehyun widened his eyes in surprise and let out a loud moan.

"I'm cumming daddy!" Taehyun screamed out as he came all over his and Beomgyu's stomach and Beomgyu's hand.

"I'm cumming too baby~" Beomgyu groaned as he came inside Taehyun. They both slowed down their thrusts as their highs went down. Taehyun collapsed on Beomgyu, going limp. Beomgyu held him close and kissed the top of his head. He laid there for a few moments with Taehyun in his arms, catching is breath.  
"Come on baby, I gotta clean you up." Beomgyu said as he rubbed Taehyun's back. Taehyun groaned.

"But I wanna lay in daddy's arms.. you're so warm." Taehyun whined. Beomgyu chuckled at his response.

"Yes we can do that afterwards, please let me clean you up. I'm sure you don't want dry cum all over you." Taehyun nodded and sat up. Beomgyu grabbed Taehyun's sides and pulled him off of his penis. Cum immediately spilled out of Taehyun's hole. "Look at you baby~ My cum is pouring out of you~ Turn around please." Taehyun did as he was told and looked down to see the cum trickling down his own thigh. Beomgyu finally then stopped the light flow with his hand. "Go get a cloth and clean it up baby."

Taehyun nodded and slowly limped his way to the bathroom, a little embarrassed about the cum inside of him now pouring out. Taehyun went inside the bathroom and opened the drawer under the sink to take out a small towel. He wet it and carefully wiped the cum off that was threatening to find its way onto the floor.

Taehyun came back to the living room and handed Beomgyu the towel.

"Bend over baby." Beomgyu commanded. Taehyun did as he was told and bent over slightly, his hole now on full display in front of Beomgyu. Beomgyu only focused on cleaning up Taehyun, for he was too tired to even consider a round two. After Beomgyu cleaned up the rest of the cum, he put the cloth to the side and he grabbed Taehyun's underwear from the floor and held it out in front of him for Taehyun to step into. Taehyun stepped into the holes and Beomgyu pulled it up until it was snug on his body. Beomgyu pulled on his own underwear then pulled Taehyun onto his lap.   
"Alright, lets cuddle now." Beomgyu smiled at Taehyun.

"Okay~" Taehyun said cutely. Taehyun snuggled up into Beomgyu's warmth.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too, daddy." Taehyun added at the end mischievously. Beomgyu playfully poked Taehyun's side. Taehyun giggled and closed his eyes. They both eventually fell asleep, the only sound in the room being the beating of their hearts.   
  


—

It was just then that Taehyun realized the members were going to arrive at any second-

"We're home!"  
  
  
  
  


Well fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts about Taehyun saying daddy?? It's difficult to imagine without hearing Taehyun's voice a million times. I really had to put it in there because I couldn't help myself haha. I wanted to include Beomgyu being speechless and that's what I came up with. XD


End file.
